


Неудачное стечение обстоятельств

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo/Outsider only if you squint, Crack, Humor, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Двое солдат Городской Стражи снова и снова приходят в себя в компрометирующих позах после инцидентов с «неизвестной угрозой».
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Неудачное стечение обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfortunate Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652000) by [antikytheras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras). 



> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020.

Корво не хочет быть замеченным. Серьёзно навредить кому-либо он тоже не рвётся, а тем более — кого-нибудь убить.

Руководствуясь этими принципами, он приступает к делу.

Быстрым ловким движением он попадает усыпляющим дротиком в шею стражнику и перебрасывает того через плечо до падения на пол.

Так же ловко Корво открывает крышку одного из мусорных баков и без особых церемоний забрасывает спящее тело туда.

Ещё парой мгновений позже Корво забрасывает в тот же бак второго стражника, придушив того до потери сознания.

Расчистив таким образом путь и довольный результатом, Корво отправляется дальше.

* * *

Сегодня, решает Николай, явно не лучший его день. Он устал и голоден, голова жутко кружится — и это так, мелочи.

Собрав последние остатки гордости, всё ещё пытающейся оправиться от наркотика, которым его вырубили, он умудряется выдавить:

— Лейтенант, это крайне неподобающе.

В ответ раздаётся хриплый голос:

— Я рад, что ты заметил. Ты, кстати, кто?

— Сержант Николай Пилквист. Можешь с меня слезть?

Вес с груди смещается, сопровождаемый хрипом боли, и Николай пытается сесть. К сожалению, головокружение не отпускает, и он падает обратно в мусорный бак.

Его ловят прежде, чем он врежется лицом в грязное дно, а потом усаживают на пол — колени Николая, оказывается, тоже не слушаются.

— Сержант Пилквист, лучше пока посиди тут. Я пойду проверю остальных, а ты приходи в себя.

Крышка бака открывается и лейтенант пропадает, больше ничего не добавив.

Николай со стоном кладёт больную голову в ладони, потом выдергивает пустой усыпляющий дротик, засевший в шее.

И оценивает, какие детали можно опустить в предстоящем отчёте.

* * *

В итоге ничего будто и не случилось. Не следует ни выговора, ни шуточек за спиной, и об увольнении не идёт никакой речи. Николаю ничего не прилетело даже за случившееся с Верховным смотрителем Кемпбеллом.

Наоборот, его переводят в патруль «Золотой кошки», а назначающий офицер даже подмигивает и желает «хорошо провести время». Николай только вежливо улыбается в ответ.

Человек, который в тот злосчастный вечер был бесцеремонно брошен поперёк него, не заговаривает с ним, да и он не находит в себе желания снова с ним пересекаться.

Оно и к лучшему, решает Николай, и закапывает эти воспоминания поглубже.

* * *

Корво снова оказывается на охраняемой территории. Он знает, что Эмили держат в «Золотой кошке», и готов на всё, чтобы её вернуть.

И всё равно он использует усыпляющие дротики вместо новообретённых сил Чужого и предпочитает расправляться с врагами временным удушением, а не с помощью меча.

Он незаметно подкрадывается к стражнику и, вырубив, оттаскивает того за пёструю занавеску.

Краем глаза Корво замечает, как из-за угла выходит второй, и, не целясь, пускает в его сторону один из немногих оставшихся дротиков.

Стражник мешком падает на землю, Корво затаскивает его за ту же занавеску.

Уже собираясь уходить, он оглядывается через плечо. Злорадно улыбнувшись за своей страшной маской, он быстро сажает одного беднягу на бёдра другого.

Удовлетворённый картиной, Корво прикрывает их занавеской и крадётся к следующей цели.

В Пустоте Чужой смеётся и следит за ним с чем-то вроде восхищения.

* * *

Николай уверен, что где-то там небеса над ним издеваются.

Он прижат спиной к стене с вытянутыми вперёд ногами. На бёдрах что-то тяжелое, а пару минут назад что-то давило и на торс. Сейчас на его шее рука, не очень-то аккуратно вытаскивающая пустой усыпляющий дротик и отчаянно проверяющая пульс.

— Я в порядке, — мычит он.

— Сержант, не советую тебе разговаривать. — В хриплом голосе слышится какая-то новая эмоция, но Николай сейчас не очень в состоянии отличить облегчение от сарказма. — И ёрзать тоже не советую. Тебя стошнит прямо на меня, и тогда я буду очень зол.

— Что-то ты был не особо зол пару минут назад, — слабо протестует Николай, всё ещё под влиянием наркотика — второй раз всего за несколько дней!

— Я проверял, жив ли ты вообще, сержант Пилквист. Сидеть верхом на трупе не самое приятное дело.

Николай открывает глаза, и, будь у него силы, он бы дёрнулся от того, насколько они близко друг к другу.

— Уже можно с меня слезть! — Он пытается говорить убедительно, но выходит примерно как у новорожденного котёнка.

Возможно ему просто показалось, но лейтенант выругался себе под нос.

— Не то чтобы мне не нравилось сидеть на твоих коленях, сержант. — В звании нет ни доли уважения — сплошной сарказм. — Но я хотел сначала вытащить дротик. А тут ты пришёл в себя.

— А. — Глаза Николая снова закрываются сами собой

Они сидят какое-то время в тишине.

— А тебя, кстати, как зовут?

Отвечая, тот будто думает о чём-то своем:

— Лейтенант Сориано. Пирс Сориано.

— Ты из Серконоса? — удивлённо уточняет Николай.

— Да. А ты из Тивии. Это-то помнишь?

Николай пропускает колкость мимо ушей.

— Хм. Я не знал, что в страже есть кто-то ещё не из Гристоля.

— Ну, теперь знаешь. И этот кто-то даже на тебе сидит.

Лейтенант поднимается, и Николай думает, что он сейчас снова уйдёт. К его удивлению, тот садится рядом.

— Ты чего это?

— Все остальные на этаже в отключке. Очевидно, кто-то снова пробрался через посты, и он очень хорош. Будет неумно с моей стороны бродить в одиночку, знаешь ли.

— То есть тебе страшно.

Тот хмыкает.

— Конечно нет.

Несмотря на сказанное, Пирс не двигается с места. Николай широко улыбается.

— Как скажешь, лейтенант. Можем отправиться на патруль, когда меня отпустит.

* * *

Каким-то чудом их обоих снова не понижают после событий в «Золотой кошке». Наоборот: благодарят за образцы усыпляющих дротиков, столь любимых неизвестным нападавшим, и отпускают без дальнейших уриказаний.

Лейтенант Сориано зевает и молча уходит. Николай отправляется к себе и долго отсыпается.

Проснувшись, он находит письмо, что теперь его пост в поместье леди Бойл.

* * *

Корво не любит приёмы.

И всё же стоять рядом со стражей, не волнуясь, что тебя заметят — расслабляет. Нужно просто отыграть свою роль, и это не так уж сложно.

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

Он кивает в ответ.

— У вас интересная маска. Знаете, никому не говорите, но я отправляюсь на кухню за перекусом. Вы же понимаете, о чём я? — Стражник заговорчески подмигивает, и Корво улыбается в ответ.

— И если сержант Николай будет проходить мимо, не говорите, что вы меням видели.

Корво ловит себя на том, что чувство юмора этого стражника ему нравится.

Позже он даже жалеет об этом, но надеется, что тот оценит шутку.

Чужой уж точно оценивает.

* * *

— Приём удался, а? — Уже такой знакомый голос лейтенанта Сориано пробивается в его сознание.

И даже в такой ситуации Николай не может сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Где мы?

Он садится, насколько получается, и оглядывается. Может, его организм начинает привыкать к наркотику, но мыслить получается лучше.

— По идее, мы в комнате леди Бойл.

— Да, это я понял по мягкости постели. Я имел в виду, которой Бойл?

Николай и правда задумывается, выбираясь из кровати и внимательно глядя вокруг.

— Леди Эсмы, думаю.

— Ах, этой. Она как-то хотела пригласить меня сюда.

Николай удивлённо поднимает бровь. Ухмылка очень идёт Сориано.

— К сожалению для неё, всё твоё внимание оказывается насильно уделено мне.

Ухмылка Сориано превращается в гримасу:

— Не говори об этом так, Николай. Звучит, будто я принуждаю тебя к чему-то непристойному.

Такой ответ удивляет его.

— Я… извини, я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Я не знал…

— Я имею в виду, что не стал бы тебя принуждать. Это просто ужасно, знаешь ли.

— Погоди, ты…

— Ну, если ты не против.

Они оба не из Гристоля, так что ненависть к отношениям между мужчинами им не свойственна, но… Николай слышал истории о жителях Серконоса и широте их взглядов, и всё же не ожидает такого.

Пирс расценивает его молчание как согласие и лукаво улыбается:

— Бедная Эсма. Думаешь, она расстроиться, переспи я с кем-то другим?

— В её же собственной постели? Ещё бы.

* * *

Городская стража очень, очень возмущена тем, что ни единая душа даже не разглядела регулярно обставляющего стражников неизвестного.

Возможно, именно поэтому никого не понижают.

Командующие только тяжело вздыхают и объявляют, что как можно скорее назначат их на новые посты.

«Как можно скорее» наступает следующим же днём, когда страже велят охранять Маяк Берроуза от некоей «невидимой угрозы».

* * *

Корво предавали слишком много раз.

Глава тайной службы предал его. Лоялисты предали его. Даже Чужой предал его — в незначительной мере, которая не должна задевать так сильно, как задевает.

Он пощадил Дауда, но не уверен, что решение было правильным.

С тяжёлой ношей этих мыслей Корво продвигается через форт Кингспарроу к Маяку Берроуза.

Чужой наблюдает с большим интересом.

* * *

— Как голова?

— В порядке. Твоя?

— Лучше не бывает. В первый раз проснулся без ощущения, что она набита перьями.

«Невидимая угроза» сегодня оказывается не в духе.

Когда они приходят в себя, запястья Пирса крепко прицеплены к ограде. Николаю повезло чуть больше: он просто проснулся лицом между его ног.

— Тебя разве не дротиком вырубило?

— Кажется, у меня теперь иммунитет.

Пирс театрально вздыхает:

— Ну вот, плакали мои планы.

— Что?

— Неважно. Можешь меня отвязать?

Николай тянется к замку, но, подумав, останавливается.

— Я всё ещё должен отплатить тебе за вечеринку, — задумчиво произносит он.

Пирс смотрит на него в ужасе, и Николай смеётся в ответ.

* * *

В итоге Эмили занимает законное место на троне, и весь Дануолл празднует назначение наследницы Императрицей.

Корво носит перчатки, скрывающие Метку Чужого, а одежда скрывает остальные шрамы. Всё, кажется, кончилось хорошо, и Империя под руководством Эмили начинает новый Золотой Век.

Но что же с нашими героями из городской стражи?

Они перевелись в Серконос, если уж вам так необходимо знать. Больше я ничего не скажу. И давайте хоть там за ними не подглядывать, если вы понимаете, о чём я.


End file.
